


Netflix and Chill

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Carmilla's out of town and Laura can't afford heat. Enter LaFontaine...Pairing: Laura Hollis & LaFontaine (platonic)Prompt: Huddling for Warmth





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Timing on this is kind of non-specific and probably not canon-compliant, but basically, Laura is still at school, Carmilla is still a vampire, and LaFontaine is still a badass.
> 
> Beta and title by imaginary_golux.

"Okay, Hollis, you knew that living on your own was going to require sacrifices of certain luxuries. Grape soda. Two-ply toilet paper. Heat." She sighed at this last. Between her pay at the student paper (small) and her tuition bill (large), she had been reduced to turning her apartment's thermostat down as far as it would go and buying a space heater.

Her door opened. Junior year and no closer to a functioning lock. "Hi, LaFontaine." Laura sneezed and blew her nose on scratchy toilet paper. "I'd offer to take your coat, but you might want it."

LaF promptly sat next to her. "It is, uh, a little chilly." Their breath turned to clouds. "How're you doing?"

Laura shrugged inside her TARDIS onesie. "Could be worse. Also, I'm going to shamelessly leech body heat from you. Just FYI."

LaF lifted one arm to let Laura snuggle closer, and used the other to pull blankets over them. "I could probably increase the output on that heater by twenty percent,” they offered, but Laura simply tucked herself closer against her friend. “Or I could keep making Carmilla jealous.”

“Why would Carmilla be jealous? For someone who literally doesn’t feel the cold, she sure hates it. Which is why she’s gone to that philosophy conference in Brazil.” Laura craned her neck around to look at LaFontaine, which put them practically nose to nose. “Ah, okay, yeah. Seeing it now.” She scrunched back around to face away from the redhead. “Still, friends sit next to each other and hold each other all the time, right?”

“Perry would probably agree with you.” LaFontaine’s words carried a wistful bitterness through the chill.

“Sorry, sorry,” Laura backpedaled. “We’re just sharing body heat, right?”

“That’s true.” Laura smiled, feeling LaF’s posture ease.

“Netflix?” she offered.

“Sounds good,” LaF agreed, and despite the cold, they loosened their tie and unbuttoned their collar. It seemed like they would be here for a while, and, despite the cold, they found it hard to complain.


End file.
